


【带卡】射杀恋人之日

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 晓带卡短带土第一视角
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	【带卡】射杀恋人之日

射杀恋人之日

短 5k 土第一视角  
ooc 晓带卡

下雨了。

今天是那个废物跟在我身后的第四十二天，这1008个小时里我敢发誓我没有一瞬觉得自在，甚至在他趴在我怀里喘息时我也觉得心头涨的发疼。我告诉过这条废狗叫他不要跟过来，但他和小时候一样死倔，仿佛把这当成了任务一样尾随着我，半步都不肯离开。

他的护额被我划了扔去沼泽里了，平日里就靠着一条绕过脑后的很粗的黑色布条从左耳上沿绑到右耳下沿。我不喜欢他那副样子，但我不想让那群人看到他的样子。他的皮肤在黑夜与那条黑布的映衬下越发的白皙，如春日里要化的雪一样——因为他刚从执行任务的地点回来，雨还没停。

我想杀了他。

我计划了好久。我想在他外出执行任务时把他抛尸野外，但木叶的那群废柴应该会认出这是他的尸体，所以我准备了一把锋利的刀刃，它能刺穿他的胸膛，把他精致的脸蛋划成一团血污，想想那场面，我堆积的不适顷刻泄了许多。

但迪达拉那毛头小子告诉我这太粗鲁了，那我该怎么办？这是我能想到的最残酷的刑法了。我如是说着。他却反驳说我之前的任何手段都比这更为折磨人，我这根本就是在放水。

放屁。我会对他放水？对着一个见死不救的废物放水？我在心里狠狠的嘲笑着他，同时脸上露出的却是温柔的笑。

回来了？我这样去问他。

他似乎有些累，任由那身湿漉漉的晓袍吸了水重重的坠着，眼前的布条也被撕扯成了碎片，他的面罩被划了一条长痕，血肉外翻，已经有着结痂的迹象。银发滴滴答答的垂下水珠滴落到地面，他坐在了进门处一步的地面上，这里他每天都会打扫，很干净。他粗喘着气垂眸缄默着，屋外铅灰色的天闪过闪电的亮光，被烈风打斜的雨吹进了屋里，被他用后背给挡住了。

我现在该动手的。我不知道我在犹豫个什么劲儿，我把一切莫名其妙的行为都推给了住在我身体里的另一个人“阿飞”，告诉他他必须承担这个责任。是他，带我那么做的。没错，是他，根本不是宇智波带土。

我蹲下身子握紧晓袍的边角挤下水来，不出所料的，全是泛着红黄色的液体。莫名的，我想起了香烟来。我只是淡然的看他一眼，随即起身从抽屉里拿出了香烟点火抽着。一旁的被撕扯了只剩下两个人的四人照被我心烦意乱的扔去了一旁的角落里，反正明天他也会打扫。哦我忘了，明天他已经不在这世上了。

这是我们两个人的屋子。面积有限，也就一张桌子一张床，一间浴室一间厨房。他曾告诉我他睡地上也可以，但被我拒绝了。他刚跟在我身后时我把他当成了挚友来照顾，两个大男人可以挤在狭窄的床上同床共枕，他枕着我的小臂，后背贴上了冰凉的墙壁，半个身子都靠进我的怀里取着暖；可以为了省时间一起在巴掌大的浴室里泡澡，他就坐在我腿间，赤裸着身子，身体如凝脂的白玉般在不时还会熄灭的灯下仿佛还会反光。每当停了电，浴室里就格外安静——事实上不停电时他也很少会在这种时候和我有过多的交流。整个浴室里只有水流漫出浴缸流下去的响声和他掬起水浇在自己身上的空灵的回荡。他也会靠下来，手扣进我搭在浴缸两旁的手，如同小动物一样的用发璇蹭上我的下巴，在氤氲起暖雾的浴室里享受片刻的温存。

该死。

我恨恨的将手中只抽了一半的烟给扔去了地上，用鞋底踩熄了那点点的火光，如同踩熄我对他抱有的那点点同情心。我不该在这种事上手软，我该像迪达拉说的那样如对待之前的人那般吸蚀他的查克拉，反正他也撑不住多久，不久他的尸体就该像那条护额一样沉入咕噜咕噜冒着气泡的沼泽池子里。这才是我该想的事！而不是一味的去想那些上周、上上周、上上上周发生的破事！

那都是过去！将来的他只会是一具尸体，毫无温度，没必要对尸体手下留情！

他后仰倒在了门口发出响声。后颈靠在了门槛处头颅后倾一副死去的样子。我这才看清他小腹上碗口大的血洞。但这与我有什么关系？

迪达拉与蝎路过时远远的看到了这个可怜的人，他们满脸的惊讶在看向我时带上了几分质疑，仿佛在说“你还不准备给他疗伤吗？”笑话，那是我该做的事吗？他杀了该为他做这事的人，他就该去死。

我抱起了他。我发誓我想把他扔出去顺着楼梯滚下去摔死的，但阿飞的脚又开始代替我开始了自主行动。他抱着他回了卧室，他把他轻柔的放到了床榻上。

我只是个旁观者。

我仿佛灵魂出窍，占据这具身体的人名为“阿飞”，我只是个旁观者。

柔和的绿光下，我看到他的伤口一直外渗的血液终于止住了些，小片的皮肤又恢复到了最初的样子，但阿飞的医疗忍术并没有好到哪里去，所以他还是惨白着一张脸虚弱的躺在床上半死不活像只丧家之犬。

窗户被强风吹开了个小缝，我丝毫感觉不到冷，但他却侧卧着冷的发颤，外露的手指被吹的血红，床单都被他的血污和雨水给弄脏了。他无意识的想去扯一旁的棉被盖在身上，却又无力的蜷缩着苟延残喘。

你要死了吗？我想这样问，但阿飞那个废物！又开始操纵着这具躯体做着违背本心的事。我什么时候才能把这个懦夫从我的身体里剥离？或许我该捅上自己两刀把这个嘻嘻哈哈的人给杀死在身体里，就像我想杀死躺在床上的这个人一样。

阿飞坐在了床沿将他的上身抱在怀里，缓缓拉下黑底红云袍的链子，将那件肮脏的长袍扔去了一旁的桌上。那件黑色的贴身背心也被破了个大洞，吸了水紧贴在身上动作起来有些困难。我在做什么？或许我该问他在做什么，一切都乱套了！

不适感钻进我的四肢百骸，我的思想剩余的一丝清明将我扯了回来。我要杀了他。

我要杀了他。

我要杀了他！

我要杀了他结束如此长时间的煎熬、痛苦、罪恶！什么温存、甜蜜、悸动那都是过去的事，更该说我从来没有过！对着这个废物，我没有！在黑暗如地狱的世界上那令人唾弃的爱早该随着她的尸体一起去死。

是他杀了她的。

羊脂般白嫩的皮肤暴露在了眼前，他的上半身赤裸着，新添的伤口和之前的疤痕有些碍眼。我想把它用刀子一点一点划下来的。皮开肉绽又如何？总比褐色的疤痕漂亮多了。

带土。他叫我。

他怎么能这样叫这具身体？现在做着这一切的可是阿飞，宇智波带土这个窝囊废正躲在暗处不动声色的等着杀了他呢，而这可怜虫还一无所知。

阿飞答应了声“嗯”，旋即脱去了他的长裤与鞋子，把他裹上被子抱在了怀里给他传递着源源不断的热量。

赤裸的身子可不是个适合藏匿凶器的地方，阿飞这小子开始宽衣解带，黑袍顺着宽背从肩头滑落到了地上。他要做什么？别告诉我这小子这时候还想着做些恶心的事！还是和这个人！

我该把搭档和心爱的人区分开来。我的搭档该是个精明能干、寡言少语、办事效率极高的杀戮机器，而不是还需要我去抱着他来怜惜他的废柴！我心爱的人也不该是这个男人，那该是个栗发大眼睛的少女，而不是这个固执、死脑筋的男人！

那头被打湿的银发蹭在我的颈窝，太痒了。我早该帮他修剪修剪。哦不，我的意思是我该用那把剪刀刺进他的喉咙而不是帮他做这些琐事，我从来没有想过那种事，没有。

他的手环着阿飞的腰身将头搭在了他的肩上，前胸相贴着，阿飞忍不住的抱紧了他仿佛要将其揉进身体里。够了！这个身体里有我和他就够了，容不下再多的人了，他到底在做什么！

我好冷。他说。

我冷笑着耸肩，出口的该是一句不带感情的气音，但到了阿飞嘴边脱口的却是“别怕”。

我极度厌恶这种行为，心口不一这个词根本不能准确的概括，因为这已经不是“我”了。我想在床上杀了他，阴茎抽送间毫无怜惜，我红了眼不顾他后穴开始流血，他小声的呜咽着咬在我的肩头说“痛”时阿飞便立刻跳出来充当那个好人的角色；不仅床笫之间，就连托着他的屁股低下头和他接吻，舌头搅动发出淫靡的水声时，我想一口咬下他的舌，他会失血过多死去。我计划的如此完美，但在实践过程中他却忍着痛继续和我交换那铜锈味的血吻，他仿佛是和阿飞一伙的，阿飞才是他的情夫。不对，我不该说才，我可没有觊觎他的想法。所以我该说阿飞就是他的情夫。

奇怪，为什么一股诡异的酸涩感涌上来了，红豆糕里可没有番茄酱或柠檬汁。

他蹭在我的胸口，我开始怀疑起来这场无疾而终的刺杀是不是露馅了，但阿飞表现的不错，温柔的丝毫不见我的影子。他喘息间有些哽咽，怎么回事？这个身经百战的他哭了？还真是有意思的敌人。

抱着好奇的心理，我目不转睛的看着阿飞低头用戴着手套的手将遮在他眼前的碎发拨开，脸贴在他的脸侧轻声在耳边呢喃着安慰着他。

他还真是仁至义尽。

卡卡西。阿飞叫他。

被叫的人无力的轻哼了一声，头如喝醉般点着，嘴唇吻上耳垂，有些凉。我与阿飞的第一感受。

他好轻，比来时瘦了不少，那双腿本就没多少肉，此刻越发的瘦削修长。我无法回到那具身体，我只能靠着思想去支配着阿飞这个人，支配着他完成我的意志，实现我一直以来想做的事。

我爱你。

我和阿飞都愣住了。

时间仿佛一瞬静止，空气都开始哑寂了下来。一声响亮的夏雷，电光火石间窗户被完全吹开，桌上的纸张被吹的满屋飞舞，散落到了地上又从没关上的门那儿飞了出去，如获自由般。

他说出这句话该是与我想杀了他一样抱着极大的决心。得了，我只把他当作泄欲的对象，这种男人间的恋爱游戏还是别找上我这个大忙人玩儿了。

我在说什么？他爱的是阿飞，我抱怨个什么劲。所有苦恼甜蜜都是阿飞那家伙的，我该告诫他少把那些不用的废弃回忆丢在这具身体里了。

我会以为那是我。

我像个怨夫般站在阿飞的身侧，看着他俯身吻去他的后颈，那里青肿一片，是方才倒下时压到的地方。他的身子和人一样冷，阿飞吮吻起来过了好一会儿才开始泛红有了温度，这臭婊子又开始对着这具身体欲拒还迎了。也许是受了伤，他连反抗的力道都小了许多，阿飞轻而易举的就将他给征服，我想闭上眼逃避这一幕，但他却一定要我睁开眼看着。

把苦无拿出来啊。

用幻术啊。

杀了他怎么对你来说那么难？我讥讽着阿飞，阿飞也只是默不作声的继续手下的轻抚与唇齿间的安慰。他的唇腔暖极了，我记得我没有为他准备水壶，所以阿飞和他接吻时他近乎是有些迫切的缠了上来含住那根软舌发出暧昧的水声，他舔过他的上颚，尖锐的犬齿，破了皮的唇瓣，尝到血液的腥气，如同我每次想要咬断他的舌根置他于死地是尝到的一般。

他是信任这具身体的，所以他边吻着阿飞边闭上了那双细长的鱼眼，灰白的蝶翼清颤着剐蹭过他闭上的眼，一双薄唇若即若离的离远又再次吻上去。

我不该去看这画面的，这让我有些恶寒。为我自己，为阿飞，也为快要死去的他。我紧咬牙关双手握拳在心里呐喊着：上啊！你这个废物！从我的身体里彻底的滚出去，我不需要你！可越这样，眼泪反倒是意外的涌上了眼角在眼眶中打着转的彳亍着。

为什么阿飞总是狠不下心来去杀了他？因为他爱他。而对我来说他只是一颗具有利用价值的棋子，我在纵横交错的棋盘上精心设置好每一步，看着他一步步的顺着我安排的路线渐行渐远，最后一步时却是我不忍再去拨弄这颗顽棋了。

得了，这家伙怎么把我也带得感伤起来了。被情爱困在原地举步维艰可不是宇智波带土会做出的事。我该从一开始就占据着这具身体，让那家伙没有可乘之机，那我便能跳过那么多不必要的卿卿我我直接把他杀了。

可笑的是，眼泪终于收不住的从一直氤氲着的眼角滑落，在脸颊上划了条湿漉的长痕。这胆小鬼想仰头把它逼回去的，但那不明是非的人又搂着他的脖颈往自己的方向压去，他那能做得到？一点也不争气的流了下来，顺着脸廓那颗滚烫的泪珠一直滴到了他的大腿，他像疯了一样拽着阿飞身上的那条长裤，但力量微薄可能连纸张都无法团成团。

你要做？别了吧。后半句话终于有了些我回神的意味与态度。

他看着我，眼中并没有想要得到一场火热性爱的表现，反倒像极了一座冰山。我在他清澈的秋水中看到了我那肮脏的倒影。我与他都已不是几年以前的男孩，我开始变得丑陋，在下雨天时淋过水的半张脸会开始发痛，让那张脸暴露在别人面前是我不敢想的事，我不仅丑陋，还浑身戾气，喜怒无常，无比下作。我如一个苍老的老人，弓着腰身时仿佛头发已经花白——但我不会活到那个时候的。

而他一直没变，仅有那张可爱的圆脸变得棱角分明。他是天使一样的存在，他温柔的，我知道。他有着姣好的面庞，窄瘦的腰身，超强的战斗力。

就算没有我的写轮眼。他也一样是如他父亲那般优秀的人物不是吗？

如果没有那颗巨石的陨落，我是不是一辈子都看不清自己内心的想法？但它毁了我的所有。它毁了我的未来，我的同伴，毁了那颗梦想成为火影的心。

我置身于最黑暗的深渊，回望着眼前的人如同蔑视一般。我终于重新占据这具身体了，果然阿飞那混球就是来占便宜把气氛搞得莫名升温的。

他忽然凑近了我，嘴唇快贴上我的下颚，我愣了神竟一时没把他推开。仿佛还带着阿飞唇舌的温度，那两片淡粉色的月季花花瓣随着主人说话时口型的动作而磨蹭在我的唇角，似是有毒液蛊惑般，我躲闪不及。

你的那把小刀在柜子里。苦无我也给你换了新的在桌子的抽屉里。他说着，眼帘垂下了大半，黯淡无神如一具空壳。

他早就为一具空壳了。从他跟随我回到晓，听从我的指令办事，对阿飞的泛欲不拒绝起他就成了一具空壳了。他会不会觉得很可悲？我再也不是那个他心中的“英雄”，再也不会咧嘴笑或是和他一起拌嘴，忽如夜雨淋到身上，我的后背有些发凉。

他其实一直就知道？我不敢问。于是我只能带着冗长的意味看着他，这点余暇是不够我再去多想对策来重新部署计划的，我有预感，他刚才的软弱都是装出来的，现在他大可趁我手足无措之时反杀了我。

我爱你。

他又一次说了这句话。

在短短的一个半小时里他说了两遍这句话。从前他说起这句话我只当他是图增加床笫间的乐趣，毕竟他就是个做事从来不考虑自己的人。哪怕是痛、是流血、是酸麻，他都要抱着我一遍又一遍的说着“我爱你”、“我爱你”、“我爱你”……别再说我有病了，我们都有病。

都有点离不开对方。

但这不影响我想杀了他。这是两个概念。

他合上了眼，如等候死亡般躺在了哪儿面不改色。

你在做什么。我问。

他不回答，气息有些微弱，雷光在他面颊上闪过，轰鸣的雷声响起，木门被吹的吱呀作响、摇摇欲坠，一切都老旧的等待人去换新。

你想杀了我，不是吗。他从容的说着，仿佛只是在调侃这场雨下的真大。

我沉默了。我无法反驳他，如若说“不，不是”那就是在欺骗他，但我也无法坦然的承认说“是，就是那样”，睁开眼我不会悲恸，闭上眼我也不会怀缅。 我该对没有他的未来充满希冀，往后的日子少了个累赘那将是件极好的事。死后他没有坟墓，没有人会去给他献花，这个木叶的叛徒，最终选择背叛的他换来的什么也不是。

我该狠狠的拒绝他的，或者该在那时就把他的顽固给杀死，毁灭他那残星半点的高傲，他本来就是个凡人，什么天才，在我面前简直一文不值。他很少和我说起我不在的这几年村子里发生的事，但我也能知道八九成，就在放出九尾的前夜，我还去过旗木宅，他该是发现我了，但仍装着翻了个身背对着窗户继续闭眼“睡觉”。不知为何，我希望他能叫住我，就如那天我蹲在小草丛里看他煎鱼被发现了他叫住我一样。

他作为不是宇智波却有写轮眼的人，这些年来写轮眼确实帮了他不少，但这也给他带来了很大的身体负担。我有时会想我是不是帮了倒忙，但我不能收回送出去的礼物。

这是我们身处异处唯一的联系。

我从那张床的床底拿出了枚尖锐的苦无，它还很新，在灯光下泛着银光，划上那细嫩的皮肤会立刻流出血来。或许我该用捆扎带把他的手腕捆起来，这样他就不会挣扎的太剧烈——像我们上床时那样温顺。

我久久无法下手，也许我是在考虑究竟该用横劈还是直刺？但看我转着手上的小玩意的样子，他也是一声不吭没有丝毫的胆怯。

大义凛然？但可惜用错地方了。每天死去的那么多人并非每个都要大摆筵席且让后人记住，起码他不是。这个木叶的叛忍不是。

是他自己向往着与我一同坠入黑暗，黑暗中没有人会为了别人而哀恸，不会整日因某个人在悲恸和哀悼的边缘徘徊，那如身上的伤疤一样是家常便饭，结痂里，便过去了。他不特殊，至少于我而言……

苦无贴着小腹凉冰冰的寻找着合适的位置，最后我还是用行动回答了他的问题。

对，我想杀了你。

要怪就怪你自己吧，当然，也可以怪我。是我不称职，没有扮演好“搭档”或是“挚友”的身份，一个都没有。恨我吧，卡卡西。

它刺进了他的小腹。血液顺着裂开的肌肤汩汩的向两侧极慢的流着，他痛的两眼翻白，下唇被咬出血来，仰头艰难的吐出口气呼吸着，双手将被血液染红的床单抓得起了皱，肉眼可见的战栗暴露在眼前。

这个天才的自尊心，最终还是被他的英雄给击得溃败。

带土……

带土…

我快听不到他的呼吸声了，他如溺亡般急促喘息着，身体抽搐着双腿缠上我的腰，未脱下的墨蓝色裤子也被他的血液给染红，如果这也算遗愿，我想我没办法拒绝他。苦无被我拔出又将三分之二送还到了那刚治好的伤口，他惊喘了一声，瞳孔骤缩又猛然瞪大，泪水顺着眼角流下，又被他空出了手擦干，他应该很痛，血液向着侧边与下边流，将他染的狼狈不堪。

求我啊。你为什么不求我停下来。

我想说出口，又发现他丝毫没有反抗或是乞求的迹象，那两条长腿将我夹的更紧，褪去衣物的后背被他的脚跟蹭红，遮挡住他大腿那部分区域的底裤，本是黑色的，此刻却濡染着向着朱色去。

我听到皮肉被翻搅的声音，血甚至在我抽出苦无时溅上了脸颊，我轻笑出了声，液体滴进那血洞仿佛要把他灼烧成灰烬一般。

你以为你选择的是谁？是那个想要当上火影的男孩？你错了。给你的写轮眼也没办法教会你看清这世界，你一直跟随的是只千疮百孔的怪物啊！是你的愚昧导致的这一切……

我激动的说着，性格里带上了阿飞的影子，手中的苦无被套上手指旋转着，戏谑的看着他，横划纵割的将他的前胸与小腹当作了画板肆意书写着，血液便是那作画的墨汁，临近伤口的嫩肤变作了烂桃色，带来的是视觉上的醇醪享受。

你不是怪物…

我眨着眼拍拍那只死抓着床单指节都已泛白的手，轻轻说道：不要为了安慰我说这种话，你已经快死了。

你不是……

你是我的…

够了卡卡西！我怒不可遏。为什么要白费力气来说着安慰我的话！为什么不现在…说点别的，说你后悔，说你瞎了眼，说我是废物，挣扎起来杀了我吧。

我弓下身子吻去了那张有些惹人厌的唇，他不再动作，只是低声吞咽枯涩的泪，手从床单移到了我的后背，指甲快陷入我的皮肉，但他肯定眼前一片白雾，昏天黑地，快因失血过多而休克。我们不总做这样的事，这比性的意义更为深远，而我们只是挚友、搭档的关系罢了。他小臂抽搐着连抬起腰肢的力气也全被抽去，轻咬了一口我的舌面，尝到腥味的我仿佛在和他的伤口接吻，血液顺着喉咙流进的不是我的胃，而是名存实亡的心脏。我能感到它的悸动，在看到他流泪时，它和他的伤口一样痛。

别走……

别走…

我将手中的苦无扔出了窗外，舔舐着那条细长的疤，他的目光依旧温吞，带着忧郁的浅翳，普天之下的水都在他眼中荡开来。他的呻吟变得低沉压抑，仿佛这不是杀人现场，只是一场避人耳目的狂热交欢。

别再守在坟墓前哀悼死去的人，别再为了村子的利益牺牲自己，别再压抑自己的内心露出那无所谓的笑容……我粗糙的手掌按住了那有些瘦弱的肩头，骨头硌着手心让我感受到他是真切存在的，这不是月读世界，他是一个活人。活生生的人。

不过也快死了。

我细细的吻过那红润的眼角，细长的羽翼，光洁的额头，最后落笔不过三个字。

我爱你。

他笑了出声，浑身冰凉如置身冰窟，却依旧笑的似在晨光中吐艳的红玫瑰。

我将他抱在怀里，如抱着一株红玫瑰。他在发笑，我却在发抖。我容纳他美丽的花瓣、花萼、花蕊，甚至是那凸起扎人的尖刺。他把我伤的体无完肤，双手尽是模糊的鲜血。

在狂风大作的雨夜，他偃卧在我们睡过的床上，残杀与淫暴，悲哀与痛苦，庸俗与高贵在一瞬支离瓦解。我将他抱在了怀中，如用斑驳的石块压住那扑腾的羽翼，梦入幽谷，他的低吟如鸟类在幽谷中迂回的传唱。他抓住了我的手，发声时赶巧遇上了轰鸣的雷声，我只能看清那双唇张合着，却听不清他说的是什么。

在静谧中，一切都显得如此吵闹，就连窗外的下雨声，就连他的心跳声。

你说什么？

他摇了摇头，闭上了眼如睡着般。

你不说我不介意现在就把你扔出去。

他再次睁开了眼，煤黑色的瞳一动也不动，再也映不出一点悲哀或忧郁的情绪。

再杀我一次吧。

我惊诧的瞪大了眼，有些不敢相信这会是他，但又不得不承认这就是他。

为什么这么说？

他轻笑着，枯干的泪珠又从眼角落了下来，连着那细密的汗液一起把床榻染的狼狈不堪。他别过头去不再看我，只轻描淡写与四肢的抽搐不相搭调的道：我还想再听一次。

我再也抵抗不住心中的酸涩，它如压在枝头的厚雪，那脆弱的枝丫被压断摧折。我俯下身子贴在他的耳侧，压抑不住的哽咽出声，吐露着那句被肤浅的现实剐残的只剩形式的话。

我爱你。

我每那么一说，他便将我的手拉去那血洞上，作势要进行着所谓的“交换”，但他没能再继续。

我感到一阵解脱，但随之而来的悲哀快将那一丝的快活给全数杀死。

也许在这样的世界人获得幸福是很短暂的事，但他曾幸福过。

我也曾如此。从小失去父母的关爱，但水门班无论是波风水门、野原琳、卡卡西，都待我如亲人。他总是那副拒人千里的样子，我曾认为他永远都是那位受人敬仰可望不可即的天才了。但同样的雨夜，他独身一人站在那墓碑前任由那身暗部的黑服被打湿，我看不清他的脸，更无法知晓那究竟是雨水还是泪水。

他的“英雄”是那位在神无毗桥一战中救他、送他眼睛、说教他的带土，而不是现在“晓”中的“阿飞”和召集叛忍收集尾兽准备实施月之眼计划的带土。

你爱我吗？你只是感激我救下了你罢了。

饶是用着这样的口吻欺骗着自己，那憔悴的神情与逝去的泪痕也是无法遮掩。雨落是他的哀声，紧绷着的灰黑色云幕把那束照进屋内的月光彻底挡住。我看向他，如看向一位相敬如宾已久的爱人。

从前我谈不上爱，那于我顶多称作同情。

是不是所有的难以启齿等到死后都变得畅所欲言。琳是，他也是。

果然我最讨厌他了，只会自作主张。

他死了。雨仍在下。

我该笑的，笑那檐月再次挂上枝头，笑所有不适麻木被全数击破。但我哭了。只低声抽泣，在那具恋人的尸体上。

我缺席了太多句该说的话。

一声炸耳的轰鸣雷声将我无论苦甜的梦境给攻破。我猛的坐起身来，冷汗顺着脊背将贴身背心吸附黏在了身上，睁开眼时亮着灯的屋子晃的我一瞬的失明，头颅如同被千万根银针给扎进。

风吹的那扇破窗摇摇欲坠，在扭头摸到仍是冰冷的身侧时，有些不情不愿的下了床穿鞋走到了窗边。

这是他外出执行任务的第七天。

山腰起了一圈白雾，寂静的夜晚中不见月影，也没有星光。只远远看到一团黑影——是蝎和迪达拉撑着伞在雨中行走。没人小腿的野草在风中摇曳着，被雨水打湿泛着银亮的光泽。

我不能杀了他。

我的内心如同梦境熏得晕乎，我觉得幸福，因为那只是个梦，他还活着；我又觉得痛苦极了，担心他真的遇到些什么不测。我再不能踌躇，我该对他说出那句话，从此那花瓣不再是鲜血，是思念。

木门被敲响了。

我踩着那双鞋趿拉着到了门口，缓缓向里打开那扇沉重的门。

我似乎早便猜到了是他，所以毫无戒备，如同赤身裸体。

他的衣鞋湿透了，但并没有受伤，只是那件晓袍被划开了几个口子。他沉默着进了门脱下让他难受的衣物和鞋袜坐到了那冻人的椅子上，他打了个冷战，旋即叹了口气头后仰着：“任务很成功。”

“卡卡西。”

我叫住他，如要刺杀那般正式。但我知道那终究是黄粱一梦，我之所以能下得去手也只是因为那是梦。看着眼前只穿着一条长裤头发狼狈不堪的散乱着的人，我只清楚的知道一件事，我该从这来警示我的梦中明白些什么。

“怎么了？我去沐浴，你先去睡吧。”他轻柔的说着，撑着桌子有些乏力的起身向浴室走。

在他与我擦肩而过时，我的手臂无法控制的环住了他的腰肢，他有些迟钝的楞了一会儿，随即连反抗也没有，站在原地缓缓转身与我平视着。

“你很奇怪。”

他盯着我看了会儿，睛光里仿佛倒映着傍晚天空中的霞绮景色，透澈的如面镜子。

我抱着他不顾那冰凉的体温和湿漉的头发，阖眼叹了口气:“回来就好。”

他轻笑着回抱住了我，这确实是个渺小却又难以实现的愿望，以至于我们能够以此产生共鸣，抑制不住的在这不大的地处肆无忌惮的接吻。

他冰冷，却又炽热，他凶戾，却又对我温柔。他咬破了自己的下唇，将血液注入了我的心，脚步有些空虚的被我压的向后退了两步抵在了墙上。他的舌勾进了唇腔中与我追赶着，缠绕间榨出的水声羞得人耳尖泛红，他推拒着半抬眼帘与我对视，抽出舌模糊道：“我先去洗澡…”

我点点头，跟在了他身后一同进入了浴室里。

“…你先出去。”

这本是最平常的事，他突如其来的拒绝让我有些摸不着头脑。

“这不是很平常的事？”

他蹲着身子用手试着浴缸中水液的温度，沉了许久才细若蚊蝇的说着：“是很平常，是你有点奇怪……”

我轻笑着点头示意明白他的意思，退了出来拉上门坐回了床沿有些百无聊赖的看着放在床头的资料发着呆。

老实说我此刻紧张极了，我匆忙的将梦中出现的那把苦无给放进了抽屉中并上了锁，我的手颤抖着，豆大的汗珠从额头上流下，那颗心快要冲撞出。我有些不敢面对他，真怕他就这样变成梦中的那副样子。

冰冷的，死去的。

我没有半分愿他死去的念头，相反，当他抱住了我时我感受到了无比的温暖。

约莫半小时，待屋外的雨声都小了些他才赤着身子卷携着温热的水汽上了床用被子裹着自己坐在了我身后顺着我的目光一齐看着手中的资料。

“穿好衣服，容易着凉的。”

我将纸张放去了一旁，话虽这样说着，手却圈住了那窄瘦的腰将人抱进了怀里。

“没有那么容易生病。”他趴在我胸前用那头湿漉漉的银发蹭着我，旋即抬头将下巴抵上了先前的位置。“你…最近怎么了吗？”

有些痒，我该帮他修剪修剪了。

“没事，只是……”话语在我的喉间打着转，他停匀的呼吸打在我的脖颈处，我感到喘息困难，仿佛快被他给扼死，大脑一片空白支吾着怎么也说不出下一句话来。

“嗯？”

他带着疑问发出声气音，扭头用那双潋滟着水光的眉目对上了我的视线，没有遮挡的写轮眼直勾勾的与我相视着，一阵酥麻陌生的异样感爬上了我的心头。

“我……没事。就是想你了。”

我说完这句话便将他按进了怀里，抬起头看向了别处一副满不在乎的样子。他也没反抗，在感受到肌肤开始升温时，欲望的毒蛇吐着信子缠绕上我们，藕白的手臂如藤蔓攀上我的脖颈，我脱下鞋子背倚着床头板，手指在碰到柔软的穴口后如触电般退了回来。并不是对即将到来的性事感到羞怯，而是在说完这样的话后对他做这种事显得我有些刻意。我开始在乎他的感受，而非一意孤行。

闻言，他勾唇笑着将裹在身上的被子给从肩头滑落了下去，跨坐上了我的大腿揶揄着：“不行？”

这怎么能不行？傻子才说不行。

天空中挂着半轮弦月，他气喘吁吁的躺在我的身上将已经干了的银发和身上的汗水全数蹭到了我身上，先前挑衅的眼神此刻也偃旗息鼓变作了求饶，带着一抹红晕快化作一滩春水。我揉着那头银发吻向他，他闷哼了两声无力的任由我动作。

“我爱你。”

我吻过那薄唇，勾勒出那美妙的唇线。我早已不是我，我与他在此刻混作了一体，无论是呼吸、身体、灵魂，再没有阿飞和带土之分，他爱的是我这个人。我爱的也只是他。

他将手心挡在了我眼前，如此柔情的性爱对他该是第一次，以至于他仍觉得我有些不正常，在听到这话时眼眸晃动着轻咬住我的下唇，松了后如羞怯似的迅速说完后闭眼再次吻了回来。

眼睛看不到，但耳朵是能听清的。那灼热的吐息间，他分明说着的是——

——“我爱你。”

我在雨夜做了一场梦，梦到我想杀了我的恋人。

fin.

—————————————————————————————————————  
*借鉴 徐志摩《情死》

我认为的晓带卡。带土不会为了卡卡西一人放弃所谓的“月之眼”，卡卡西也做不到去反抗他直至让他彻底打消这个想法。

带土对卡卡西是朦胧的，也许夹带着私货，但兜兜转转“我爱的还是你，无论你是哪个你”，带土对卡卡西能在他身旁而高兴，但他认为如今的自己是深处真正黑暗的人，而卡卡西是“英雄”，他不该贬低自己和他同流合污。

因为不想你再整日为了别人拼命忘了自己，但也不想看你回到木叶，所以杀掉你吧。哪怕那个“别人”就是我自己。

卡卡西对带土该是很确定，很坚定的爱。他愿意为了带土背叛村子加入晓，为了带土去刺杀任何人，甚至为了带土去死。他对村子的任务如此拼命是有父亲的原因，但他对于带土给予的任务更多的是“我爱你，我想成为你的刀刃，哪怕在我死前我也想做些力作能及的事‘，卡老师对于带土还活着感到惊喜，但随之而来的愧疚就浮上了心头。简单来说”只有我的英雄，我愿意主动亡于他刀刃下“。

卡老师是不能死的。哪怕带土某天真的产生这样的念头也会马上收手，因为他知道卡卡西对他的意义。他就算自己死了，也不会让卡卡西陪葬，同理，卡卡西死了他也不会去死，因为都希望对方能好好活下去，哪怕这世界是恶心的，不堪的。原作中卡老师很好的做到了，带土消失的十八年里，他虽然很惭愧自责，但神无毗时带土的话言犹在耳，以至于之后看到带土死在眼前，他也继承了带土的意志完成了他的心愿。无论是阿飞还是宇智波带土，无论是旗木卡卡西还是隐姓埋名加入晓的木叶叛忍，他们爱着的都是彼此。


End file.
